Abandoned
by xXx-parawhore-xXx
Summary: Basically, I've been trying to come up with a good fanfic for quite a while now and I finally came up with one (with some help from my school friends) and now I've decided to write it out. By the way, it's a slenderman themed fanfic. I haven't written a fanfic before but I hope you enjoy it! P.S. its in chapters :)


I had never been so thankful to see the doors to the assembly hall in my entire life.

The air outside was bitterly cold, drops of rain collecting along the path as my booted feet pounded over the concrete. My hands, stuffed inside my coat pockets, were numb from the freezing temperature and when I caught my reflection on a nearby car, I wasn't surprised by the blue hue to my lips.

I reached the hall with seconds to spare, my heart pounding rapidly in my chest as I slipped inside the large room, silently closing the door behind me. The low hum of conversation echoed through the packed hall, a cacophony of coughing and intermittent sneezing rising above the usual level of noise.

_Great, _I thought as I hurried down the steps. _If the weather isn't enough to make me sick, an hour trapped in an assembly hall with poor ventilation will do it._

Alexandra Mortensen - otherwise known as Lexie - had saved two seats about halfway down the main aisle, and I slid into the seat next to her just as the headmaster, Mr Barton, stepped up to the podium in the back left corner of the stage.

"It's not like you to cut it this close," she murmured in lieu of greeting.

I pulled off my scarf and shrugged. She was right - it _wasn't_ like me -which probably had more to do with my sweaty palms and racing heart than the fact that I'd practically run over here. I had a pathological fear of being late to anything.

"I couldn't find my gloves," I admitted. "I think Charlie stole them."

Charlotte Wakefield - Charlie - was my dorm mate and one of the main reasons my stress levels were so high at the start of the term. Charlie operated on a different frequency to the rest of us, which I found both annoying and oddly endearing. She threw herself at life with all she had, which clashed heavily with my more reserved, cautious method of living, but she was starting to grow on me. Sort of.

"Did she steal your sunny disposition too?" Lexie teased. "If you frown any harder, you might give yourself a brain haemorrhage." "I need coffee. _Lots_ coffee." I blew out a cold breath and sank down in my seat.

My body temperature was starting to return to normal, but my fingers were still icy cold. I pulled a blank notepad out of my bag and a pen, propping them up on the desk in front of me before I squeezed my hands together between my thighs, desperate for warmth.

Mr Barton was talking endlessly about random crap so I waited until he actually said something useful before taking any notes.

"God, you must be ill. You haven't even started taking notes yet." Lexie mocked me as I gave her a withering look. Luckily, she took the hint and began focusing on fixing her hair.

I sighed. Lexie was fun to be friends with - she kept things interesting - but sometimes, she got exasperating. The kid behind me was even worse. Twenty minutes into the assembly (I had already asked him 3 times to stop kicking my seat) and I felt small tugs and pulls at my hair. Then, laughter.

"I swear, if they don-," Lexie interupted then. "You swear what Shannon? If they don't stop what would you do?" The sharpness to her already icy voice sent me to places I've never been before. For the first time ever, I actually felt a surge of rage and confidence take over my body. "What the fuck do you mean by that?!" Whispering swearwords didn't have the same effect as shouting them. "Excuse me," Mr Barton shouted before Lexie could respond. "Is there a problem?" I widened my already open mouth to respond when a small, distant voice in the back broke the silence.

I didn't catch what that person said however I spent a few minutes in silence wondering if I could figure it out. "All I was saying is that you won't really do much about them will you?" Lexie went on to explain. "I mean, I've known you for nearly, what, like, 4 years now? And you never seemed like the type to cause an argument." Her explanation seemed very sincere - because it was all true. I let it go and nodded in agreement when I felt them messing with my hair again. The rage bubbled in the pit of my stomach; it felt like someone was trying to tear me apart from the inside out. I slowly rose to my feet; fists clenched, eyes narrowed. I turned and faced the bastards, who were smiling triumphantly. So I lost it.

Lexie observed me carefully as I went red in the face. "You better stop or else!" I yelled at their smug faces. "Or else what, pretty girl?" I felt Lexie's hand on my arm but I could only just hear her coaxing me to sit down over my fury. After calling me a 'pretty girl' I felt more furious than ever as I knew they were taunting me. Everyone in the hall was watching, their eyes burning on my skin as they witnessed the dramatic event. "Don't mess with me," I hissed viciously. "What a shame. I'd love to mess with you." After his pathetic, perverted remark, he winked, humiliating me. That's when something inside me snapped.

I spun round as fast as I could; making sure he didn't do anything with my back turned. Searching the floor, my scarf somehow wrapped itself around both my hands, linking them together.

After a paused moment, the world's perspective changed. Tranquility and peace meant nothing to me anymore. Not when I had a scarf bound tight around his neck. His pain fueled my fury, my violence. Lexie tried pulling my hands away, her golden eyes filled with fear; that pushed further into insanity. "Shannon! Let go and go straight to my office! NOW!" Mr Barton's voice bounced off each wall and broke my confidence.

Everything in the hall stopped, including myself. The pulling stopped, the mangled choking noises stopped and more importantly my mind stopped...

That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed the first part of my fanfic and look out for the second part! :D

(Abandoned Part 1)


End file.
